A Última Chance
by Lara Boger
Summary: Quando tudo parece perdido, Kobu se vê diante de sua última chance de lutar por Nirasawa.


**Disclaimer:** _Bi no Isu_ e seus personagens não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ike Reibun. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Quando tudo parece perdido, Kobu se vê diante de sua última chance de lutar por Nirasawa.

**Notas**: _Bi no Isu _não é o meu departamento, mas gostei tanto do mangá que não custa fazer uma tentativa.

* * *

**A ÚLTIMA CHANCE**

**Oneshot**

Entrou naquela salinha, deixando que a porta batesse sem se preocupar. Atravessou o cômodo com passos duros ecoando em meio ao silêncio enquanto observava o que estava ao seu redor, dando-se conta aos poucos de que não havia nada e nem ninguém a sua espera.

A despeito da palidez em seu rosto e do tremor em suas mãos marcadas, o olhar do Wakagashira era duro, implacável, e naquele momento não havia chances de ser de outra forma. Acabara de deixar para trás um verdadeiro rastro de destruição. O maior de todos, um ato de vingança que jamais poderia ser proporcional. O que acontecera e o motivara ao ataque era algo que talvez nunca tivesse volta ou pudesse ser recuperado. Havia feito seus rivais pagarem por tudo com suas próprias mãos, mas do que iria adiantar?

Aqueles homens haviam atacado Nirasawa e agora tudo estava por um fio. Eles o tinham torturado, baleado e o jogado em um beco, deixando-o para morrer. Eles o tinham feito da maneira mais covarde possível e isso nunca poderia ter uma retribuição a altura. Eles haviam atacado alguém que deveria ser intocável. Não havia compensação possível, principalmente se o pior acontecesse.

Deixou-se cair na poltrona, sem se incomodar se as roupas manchadas de sangue poderiam sujar algo. Seus pensamentos estavam todos no amante internado naquele hospital onde estava agora e com poucas esperanças de que pudesse sobreviver aos ferimentos. Talvez não devesse ter saído pra isso e agora talvez não devesse estar ali àquela hora, nas condições em que estava, depois de ter feito o que fizera, mas sentia que não poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar senão ali, ao lado dele. Não poderia ficar sozinho no apartamento esperando as notícias nem poderia ficar de braços cruzados perante a ideia de tudo ficar impune. Agora pelo menos poderia estar ali, plenamente focado em Nirasawa e sabendo que não haveria mais nada que devesse tomar conhecimento a respeito do que havia lá fora.

Nunca se perdoaria por tê-lo deixado se machucar e se o perdesse...

Sentiu a garganta doer e os olhos marejarem diante daquela possibilidade. Não podia acontecer, não enquanto tantos erros pairassem sobre seus ombros. Incontáveis erros vinham agora à sua memória agora que podia refletir sobre aquele arranjo estranho: da forma como sempre o tratara como lixo. De como o ignorava ou repudiava sua presença vez ou outra simplesmente pelo fato de ser o Wakagashira e não poder aceitar nada que o fizesse ser mais fraco como homem. Talvez o que estivesse acontecendo fosse um castigo.

Eram muitos erros e agora Kobu estava pagando por cada um deles da pior forma possível. Vê-lo caído e ensanguentado foi a pior coisa do mundo. Vê-lo se esforçando para respirar e sem conseguir fez com que sentisse que tudo o que mais prezava estava por um fio cada vez mais tênue.

Olhou para o relógio, vendo que o tempo não parecia passar. Nirasawa ainda estava na mesa de cirurgia. Até o momento não havia nenhuma notícia, mas achava que fosse um bom sinal. Notícias rápidas em uma circunstância como aquela só poderia ser algo ruim e por mais contraditório que aquilo pudesse soar, naquele caso preferia a demora. Porque pelo menos a demora significava persistência. Significava mais uma chance, ainda que mínima e não estava disposto a abrir mão de nenhuma delas.

Era como ter algo precioso em suas mãos, mas só se dar conta disso quando tudo estivesse se desfazendo.

Nervoso, tentou se concentrar em planos que pudesse traçar. Não era nada que ainda estivesse relacionado a vingança ou retaliação, pelo contrário: eram planos de vida. Assim que tudo aquilo terminasse, Kobu levaria Nirasawa dali. Levaria-o para algum lugar onde ele pudesse estar seguro de qualquer ameaça. Uma das propriedades de sua família, ou então até poderia comprar algum imóvel novo... ainda não sabia o que fazer direito, mas o fato era que não o deixaria mais tão exposto, nunca mais o deixaria se arriscar tanto. Não deixaria que absolutamente nada pudesse acontecer e nem o deixaria sozinho como sempre fizera. Ele ficaria sob sua proteção, como deveria ter sido desde sempre.

Sentado ali, começou a pesar as possibilidades: se estava sendo egoísta naquele relacionamento estranho, se aquilo tinha chances de dar certo pois tudo era arriscado demais. Nirasawa ainda tinha possibilidades de ter uma vida normal e estar livre daquilo, o que para Kobu não parecia mais ser o caso. Ele poderia deixar de ser o Wakagashira, mas as tatuagens _yakuza_ sempre estariam em sua pele. Não que se arrependesse afinal Kobu era filho de um dos chefes. Havia nascido naquela vida e aceitado o que ela tinha a oferecer, inclusive os riscos. Mas isso era enquanto não tinha ninguém: não era mais o caso.

Naquela vida sempre haveria riscos, mas sabia que mantê-lo ao seu lado colocava Nirasawa na linha de fogo, deixando-o ser alvo de qualquer um que desejasse atingi-lo. Já havia acontecido uma vez, ainda poderia acontecer outras, embora as proporções de sua vingança com certeza inibisse qualquer um em sequer pensar naquela hipótese novamente. Só queria garantir que ele pudesse ficar fora de perigo e fazer tudo direito dessa vez, e quem sabe ser o oposto do que era com Nirasawa?

Só precisava de uma segunda chance... sabia que era algo muito remoto, que todas as chances pareciam contra, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida queria não ser o pragmático de sempre. Queria acreditar no melhor, precisava acreditar que o amante poderia sair dessa e que poderia fazer diferente... mas era só pensar nisso para lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Era tanto sangue... tanto sangue... e se ele morresse?

Não queria nem pensar nisso. Não conseguia pensar na possibilidade. Embora nunca tivesse evitado que isso se concretizasse, as vezes se pegava pensando no que faria se acontecesse alguma coisa a Nirasawa. Era um pensamento que tinha ocasionalmente, mas que no fim acabava descartando. Não que se julgasse onipotente com relação a isso, mas não queria pensar. Não conseguia e nem queria ter de pensar nisso, mas agora esses pensamentos estavam tão perto...

- _Wakagashira-san?_

Kobu levantou a cabeça e saindo de seu torpor visualizou o médico a sua frente que tinha em seu rosto uma expressão séria. Não o conhecia, embora ele se dirigisse a si de forma cerimoniosa e isso o fez temer pelo que poderia escutar. Não sabia o que esperar a esse respeito. Odiava meias palavras, mas não sabia se queria escutar o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Diga.

De forma respeitosa o médico discorreu sobre o estado de saúde do amante. A cirurgia havia terminado, mas o estado ainda era crítico. Nirasawa havia sido atingido em órgãos vitais e perdido muito sangue, estava muito fragilizado. Notícias negativas, com prognósticos ruins e capazes de fazer qualquer possibilidade ir por água abaixo, mas Kobu ainda ousou perguntar se havia alguma chance...

E sim: havia. O médico lhe explicara que havia sim chances de que Nirasawa conseguisse. Seu estado era delicado e qualquer deslize poderia colocar tudo a perder, era tudo muito remoto... mas ainda havia esperança.

Ao ser novamente deixado sozinho, o _Wakagashira _permitiu-se sorrir enquanto algumas lágrimas marejavam seus olhos. Tudo isso sem perceber, sem conseguir conter as demonstrações de emoção que sempre refreara a todo custo. Naquele momento, a imagem do homem forte e de mãos de ferro não significavam nada. Tudo isso queria dizer muito pouco diante do cenário que se desenrolava no futuro que acalentava e agora planejava com todo cuidado.

Sabia que estava tudo por um fio. Que tudo estava contra eles, que era mais sensato pensar no pior e que qualquer vislumbre do contrário poderia ser uma ilusão muito tênue e frágil com um preço muito alto a ser pago, mas ainda era uma esperança. Se isso significava mudar tudo, que fosse então. Não se importava mais. As coisas pareciam sem sentido quando ele não estava por perto. Tudo que dizia respeito a si não tinha a menor razão quando não o incluía em seus pensamentos também. Kobu sempre soube disso e não iria ignorar o que era um fato concreto e consumado.

Não poderia perder Nirasawa. E enquanto houvesse alguma esperança de mantê-lo ao seu lado, ainda faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para proteger aquele futuro.

**Fim**


End file.
